


Home for the Holidays

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 7: Free ChoiceMichelle realizes that home isn’t always a place and that is, in fact, sometimes a person.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I have not yet come to terms with the fact that Michelle is leaving, but I got this idea and I couldn’t let it go, so… here it is.

Michelle was used to checking her mailbox everyday and finding that there was nothing in it.

She didn’t have any bills here in New York, her mother covering the cost of the small one bedroom apartment that she rented and all the extras that came with it.

And it’s not like people send cards or letters anymore.

No, they’d rather text or call or FaceTime.

Not that she minds, because she misses her team and her friends and her family.

But Iris agreed to get help and there had been a hospital in New York that was willing to give her a space in a treatment program, so that had been what they had done.

_“It’s ironic isn’t it?” Owen had muttered to her one night while helping her pack up her belongings. “I move here to Texas, from New York, and now you’re leaving Texas for New York.”_

_“Yeah I guess.” She had shrugged at his statement because it hadn’t really set in yet that she was moving halfway across the country._

She shook her head at the memory as she opened the mailbox for her apartment and she couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the sight of the red envelope inside.

Pulling it out, she shut the door and locked it back up before tearing open the item, her impatience getting the better of her.

What was inside made her heart feel happy and heavy at the same time and she couldn’t help but swallow as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

It was a Christmas card.

A Christmas card with a picture of her friends from the 126, Carlos and Grace included, and they were all standing in front of a rather tacky Christmas tree and wearing the ugliest sweaters she had ever seen.

It looked exactly like something that TK would put them up to and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

So she grabbed her phone from her coat pocket and sent the man a text.

_Thanks for the card :)_

She had made it halfway up the stairs when her phone buzzed back, TK’s name flashing across the screen.

_It was dad’s idea. I just convinced everyone to wear the sweaters._

She felt a smile form from ear to ear knowing that Owen had put them up to it.

_Judd’s never going to forgive me by the way, so you might wanna call him and tell him how much you love it._

She planned to do just that, but first, first she had someone else she had to call.

—

She knew that Owen would have been sleeping, it was his chemo day after all, so she waited until a little later in the day before calling him up.

He answered on the first ring and she was surprised.

“I hear you got the card?” TK must have ratted her out, but she wasn’t surprised.

“I did. I love it.” She leaned back against the couch cushions and glanced outside, her eyes closing at the sight of the snow falling outside her window. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” His response was whispered and it made her miss him even more.

Even though they had never taken their feelings anywhere beyond a few soft kisses and a slow dance here or there, she hadn’t stopped thinking about him since she had left.

“I miss you.” Those words came out of nowhere and she felt incredibly embarrassed all of a sudden.

“I miss you too.” She knew that he did, TK didn’t hesitate to let her know that, but it was still nice to hear him say it.

“It’s snowing here.” He probably figured as much, especially given he hadn’t been gone from the city for that long.

“Yeah. It’s beautiful.” It really was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

“It is.” She let out a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she realized what he had just said and then she shot up on the couch.

“Wait a minute. Are you…?” He couldn’t be, could he?

“Yes, yes I am outside your apartment freezing my ass off.” She felt her heart skip a beat as she jumped up and ran out the door and down the stairs.

When she saw him standing on the front stoop she let out a squeal of excitement before throwing herself into his arms.

She didn’t care that she wasn’t wearing a coat, or shoes, because right now she was just thankful to be in his arms again.

“When did you get here?” She whispered the question against his neck as she held him tight, inhaling his scent as if her life depending on it.

“Just a little bit ago.” He squeezed his arms around her as he nuzzled his face into her hair. “I couldn’t let you be alone for Christmas.”

She pulled back and cupped his cheeks against her palms, her eyes searching his and finding nothing but love staring back at her.

“What about TK?” From the sounds of it, the two hadn’t been apart for the holidays in a while and she couldn’t imagine this was easy on either of them.

“He has Carlos, he’ll be fine.” God she missed her best-friend more than anything. “We were gonna fly you home to be with us, but your mom said Iris’ schedule is pretty full, so we switched things up a bit.”

“You talked to my mother?” As far as she knew, the only contact Owen had ever had with the elder Blake woman was when they dropped her and Iris off at the airport together, and Carlos had stood between them the entire time.

“Carlos did, but yeah, we did a little conspiring.” He winked at her and she couldn’t help but drop her forehead to his as she closed her eyes.

“I love you Owen.” The words came out of nowhere but she knew it was right.

If this man was willing to fly across the country for her, during the busiest time of the year, than there was no way in hell that he wasn’t the right man for her.

“I love you too Michelle.” He whispered back, just before he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with everything he had in him.

It may not have been the same as being home for the holidays, but maybe home wasn’t always a place and was sometimes a person.

And she had finally found her person.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please.


End file.
